


Mist and Snow

by Darci



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Short One Shot, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29867676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darci/pseuds/Darci
Summary: Most nights, he dreams of Ripper.
Kudos: 2





	Mist and Snow

Ethan Rayne is dark power coiled into long limbs and a lanky frame, sparkling eyes, magick bristling from his fingertips and over the fine hairs on his arms. When he wakes in the mornings, he remembers every dream he had during the night. Sometimes he dreams of Eyghon, or of Eblis haunting Below. Azazel flaming down from the firmament, swirling in soupy London smog that Ethan easily dispels with a flick of his wrist. Most nights, though, he dreams of Ripper. Ripper with gleaming teeth bared, fluttering candlelight throwing accidental stars into his eyes, the ritual chants humming around him. _Invoco nomen Chaos_... Though decades have passed and Ripper is now Rupert, the dreams show no sign of abating. Ethan has no problems with this; he lives and breathes for dreams.

But Ripper never looked at him twice.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been considering moving some of my older works from fanfic.net over. This is one of those stories. I know it's very short but I didn't want to force plot.
> 
> Notes:   
> 1\. Eblis= Muslim 'Devil'  
> 2\. Azazel= an archdemon  
> 3\. Title from Yeats' "Mad as the Mist and Snow"


End file.
